


you're all mine, say what they may

by ephemera (incognitajones)



Series: Finding Home Without a Map [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Marking, Possessiveness, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera
Summary: In which Cassian and Jyn both discover some things they didn't know they were into.





	you're all mine, say what they may

**Author's Note:**

> For **brynnmclean** , in hopes that it makes the end of a rough week a little better.
> 
> (While this fits within the "Finding Home Without a Map" series, it's sheer PWP, so you don't need to have read any of the other stories to follow what's happening.)

In Jyn’s experience, people don’t fuck like Cassian. 

Because he doesn’t just fuck her—he takes Jyn apart, generous and focused on her pleasure. He muscles his way between her thighs or drops to his knees and uses his mouth until she’s sobbing. He wrings orgasm after orgasm out of her, two at least but sometimes three, or (on one memorable occasion) four in one night.

If she weren’t getting off so much, Jyn might have been concerned earlier; but eventually, she starts to feel that something isn’t quite right. It’s not mechanical, never that… but it feels a little like Cassian is keeping score in the back of his head. Like he’s convinced he has to earn his own pleasure. And weirdly, she's pretty sure that it’s only gotten worse since she came back to him, after what Jyn thinks of as the Great Fuckup and her apology.

Still, it isn’t until the night she realizes he’s got her trousers down to her knees, his hand inside her shirt, and he hasn’t even let her unzip his parka that she decides enough is enough.

“Wait, wait,” she gasps, pushing his head away from her breast.

He looks up at her with a hint of anxiety in his eyes, and she almost gives in, almost lets him make her come first. But this isn’t fair, and it’s not equal, and if Jyn gets too used to it she’s going to end up taking advantage of him—because he’d let her. Cassian’s stubborn about self-denial, she’s learned, and doesn’t always reach out for the things that would make him happy. 

So she pulls him up to where she can kiss his mouth properly and enjoy the sensation of his beard pricking the skin of her palm. She worms her other hand between them to undo his parka, rumples his shirt until she can run her fingertips up the lean ladder of his ribs. 

He presses a lingering kiss to the small scar on her temple. “Everything okay?”

”I want to do something for you.”

She can feel his cheek bunch into a grin against her jaw. “You are.”

A small sigh of frustration escapes her. “You spend so much time making me feel good. What can I do for you?”

Cassian kisses her again, sweet and meltingly persuasive. “Let me make you come,” he murmurs into her mouth.

“Hey, I asked first.” She pulls his bottom lip into her mouth and bites down on it, just firm enough to let him know she’s serious.

“You don’t have to,” he mumbles, so quietly she can barely hear him.

“I know that. I _want_ to.” Jyn doesn’t know how to get that into Cassian’s thick head. Maybe if she can explain, show him how he’s being hypocritical... She rolls over, pushing him onto his back, and straddles his thighs. She finishes unzipping his parka and wrestles it off his shoulders, leaving him in just a shirt. She’d like to take that off too, but it’s still a little chilly in his quarters; maybe later, once they’ve both warmed up. “Stop thinking about what I want for a little while, and let me do something for you.” 

All these months later—even after she’s tried as hard as she can to make him forget that she walked away from him once—he still looks at her sometimes like he can’t believe she wants him. That look makes her throat close and her heart ache every time. Jyn runs, it’s what she does, but she should have known that running from Cassian would only convince him that he should loosen his grasp instead of tighten it. 

He licks his lips unconsciously, and she shivers. Force, it’s unfair how wound up that mouth can get her before he even does anything with it. His hands flex idly on her thighs. “I like making you come.”

“I know, I like it too.” She presses two fingers to his lips, gently silencing him. “But right now, I don’t want you to try to touch me or get me off. Okay?” 

He opens his mouth against her fingertips and she raises an eyebrow. He subsides, kissing her fingers, and nods. 

Jyn sits back on her heels to consider her next move. Cassian is wily and stubborn, so she’s going to have to think this through carefully or he’ll manage to make it about her anyway. “What I want you to do is close your eyes and concentrate on my hands and my voice. Nothing else. Can you do that?”

“Okay,” Cassian agrees, but he’s still subtly tracing circles on her hips. She pulls his hands away from her, folds her fingers around his and pins his wrists to the mattress beside his head. Slowly, appreciatively, she draws her hands down along the wiry definition of his forearms to the lean muscles of his biceps and shoulders, savouring the taut strength beneath her fingers. She can feel how tense and completely unrelaxed Cassian is, but he doesn’t move. Bless him, he’s trying.

Jyn doesn’t know where to start. Words have never been her medium; Cassian is the one who’s good with them. But he needs to know how he makes her feel, how she wants to make _him_ feel, and apparently he’s still convinced she’s only here temporarily, or that he needs to earn her approval. So if she has to force the words out, she will.

Cassian is what she wants, what she needs. And she’s going to devote as much time and attention as it takes to convince him of that. 

She strokes her palms over his chest, rakes her fingers through the sparse, crisp hair. She starts with the word that’s usually on the tip of her tongue whenever she looks at him. “Beautiful,” she whispers. 

His lips twitch into a half-smile, but he’s otherwise unaffected. She remembers that he doesn’t seem to have any particular care for his own appearance; he doesn’t think of it as anything but a useful tool. 

“Your mouth—” She draws a hand up along his neck, over his jaw and brushes her thumb over his lower lip, pressing into its plush softness until she can feel the wet heat inside. “Your mouth is amazing.” 

Cassian swallows, the column of his throat moving visibly, and takes a deep breath that lifts his ribcage under her knees. So he likes hearing that—good to know. Jyn can keep going on that theme for quite some time.

She yanks off her shirt first, wanting more skin against skin, and his hands open and close against the sheet, desperate to touch. 

She curls her spine down to kiss him again. “You’re so good to me,” she murmurs into his mouth, “so good,” biting at his lower lip while she drags her hips slow and lazy against him, feeling him start to harden underneath her. “I love how much you love going down on me.”

Cassian whimpers, and Jyn tries to keep her smug smile from spreading. She keeps going, talking into the shell of his ear as her lips brush against it. If she doesn’t look at him, maybe she can manage to tell him how he makes her feel without turning bright red. "I can’t think straight when you put your mouth on me. When you grab my hips and hold me open for your tongue…” 

She moves down, laying wet, open-mouthed kisses along the line of his neck. “You're so good,” she repeats.

“Don’t,” Cassian chokes out. “I’m not—”

“You are,” Jyn says fiercely, tired of his insistence on being self-deprecating. “You’re _mine_ , and you are.”

Cassian’s breath catches and he twitches underneath her, his cock pulsing against her thigh. _Oh_ , Jyn thinks. She drags her lips back along the scruff of his beard, up to his ear, and whispers again, “Mine. Tell me I’m the only one who gets to have you like this.”

Cassian’s eyes are squeezed shut tight, but he jerks his chin down and hoarsely says, “Yes.”

She presses her lips against his neck again and sucks, just hard enough to make his hips jerk up. “Is that why you like it when I kiss you here?” she asks, low and soft. “Do you want people to see the marks I leave on you?”

Cassian shudders underneath her and doesn’t answer, but he rolls his head to the side, exposing his throat, and Jyn feels a hungry smile stretch her mouth wide. She takes her time, nuzzling the corded tendon of his neck, caressing it with her lips and feeling his shivers build with each kiss, each time her breath whispers over him, until she chooses the perfect spot: the tender place behind the angle of his jaw. She sets her lips there and draws the skin into her mouth, sucking hard and harder until he gasps. 

She pulls back and looks at the reddening mark she’s left with satisfaction.

With one hand she works his belt open and drags his pants down, trying to be gentle but firm as she wraps the other hand around him, delicately tracing the ridge along his length with her thumb. His eyelids flutter and his cheek hollows, as though he’s biting it to hold something back. 

Jyn shifts closer, laying her whole body against him to rest heavy along his chest, and kisses the darkening spot under his jaw. “Please,” she murmurs. She doesn't even know exactly what she’s asking for, but she wants him to let her see him. “Let me make you come.”

He nods, a soft, strained noise of assent escaping. 

When she first touches him with her tongue, he lets out a long sigh as though he'd been waiting for it forever. He still holds on to far too much self-control, choking back his sounds of pleasure, pressing his hips into the bed when she begins sucking him in earnest, letting her set the pace instead of trying to seek his own rhythm. But at last, he relaxes beneath her, melting into the bed, his breathing quick and thready, small whimpers escaping him. 

“What else do you want, Cassian?”

“Can I touch you please,” comes out all in one gasping rush.

“Yes,” she tells him.

His hands come down to stroke lightly over her hair and Jyn hums in pleasure, which makes him rock up into her mouth. She draws moans and pleas out of him, a higher whine with a twist of her wrist. When she takes him all the way down into her throat, as deep as she can, he can’t hold back a louder cry. 

She can feel him getting closer as he throbs in her mouth, as every muscle cords tighter and his noises take on a more desperate edge. Her own need is coiling inside her, making her ache. For a moment she thinks about taking him inside her, riding him and making him come that way; but then he’d probably start to worry about her orgasm again, and right now she wants him to forget about everything but his own pleasure. 

So she does everything she can think of to prolong it, trailing her fingertips lightly over his chest, stroking them over the delicately creased skin between his legs, pulling back and tightening her lips around the tip of his cock: anything to keep him here, right here at the edge. The tension in her own body is still building, but it’s unimportant right now, as long as he gets to have this.

At the last moment, she pulls her mouth away because she wants to see him when he lets go. She wraps her hand tight around him. “Mine,” she whispers again. 

His back arches for a long moment and then he’s shuddering beneath her, his mouth open around a choked cry. His head falls back, exposing the line of his throat and the marks she left on it. His eyes are still closed tightly, his face slack as his body shakes. He sobs once at the very end, a harsh noise that he tries to muffle by turning his head into his arm. 

Jyn pulls his arm away from his face and leans down to kiss him, long and slow, her hand still moving in gentling strokes over his softening cock. “So beautiful,” she says, her lips buzzing against his. Stretched out beneath her, his muscles are finally loose and relaxed, and she curls an arm over him, pinning them both to the bed.

His hand comes up to tangle in the loose hair at the nape of her neck, holding her against him. “Mine,” she whispers one more time into the notch of his collarbone, and it squeezes a final tremor out of his body. The fierce thrill that it sends through her too is a shock; Jyn’s never thought of herself as possessive before, but apparently she is when it comes to Cassian.

They lie there breathing in rough harmony for a long shapeless time, Jyn absently kissing the few square centimetres of his bare chest that she can reach without moving, Cassian stroking his fingers through the ends of her hair. 

At last he stirs, kissing her forehead. “You still haven’t come,” he says, breathless but determined.

“In the morning.” Jyn turns her head into his neck with a groan at his persistence, but she can't help smiling. "As many times as you want. Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This story owes a lot to discussions with **anghraine** , **brynnmclean** , and **youareiron_andyouarestrong** \- thank you for listening to me ramble.
> 
> Other inspirations included [this lovely piece of fanart](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/171467497153/jemmy-ops-there-were-a-lot-of-explosions-for) and [this gif](https://incognitajones.tumblr.com/post/161870514085) (both suggestive, but SFW).
> 
> The title comes from "Eclipse (All Yours)" by Metric.


End file.
